Long Road Ahead/Gallery
The following are images from the episode, "Long Road Ahead". LRA Banner.png Ep3cover.jpg VG Ep3.1.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.50.09.png Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 6.jpg VG Ep3.2.png VG Ep3.3.png VG Ep3.4.png VG Ep3.5.png VG Ep3.6.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.50.00.png VG Ep3.7.png VG Ep3.8.png VG Ep3.9.png VG Ep3.10.png ChristaOmidWalkers.png VG Ep3.11.png carcar.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.50.28 1.png carlongroad.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.50.26.png Lee Train Box.png LRA Kenny Shock.png LRA Beatrice Bit.png LRA Ben Box.png LRA Clem Outside TS.png 250px-Lilly Escape Box.png 250px-LRA Katjaa Time.png LRA Carley Box.png 250px-LRA Doug Fence.png LRA Duck Motel.png Unnamed Bandit.png GaryLRABox.png DrewLRABox.png LindaLRABox.png LRA Chuck Mysterious.png LRA Christa Neutral.png LRA Omid Neutral.png Kenny Beretta 92FS Inox (Trailer).png WDG LRA Title.png Macon, Georgia 5.jpg Macon, Georgia 6.jpg LRA Optimistic.png Walking dead-ep.3-1.jpg LRA Ladder Break.png LRA Reach for Kenny.png Military Jeep.jpg WDG Lee and jeep.png WDG Lee dropped.png LRA Macon From Truck.png LRA Enter Beatrice.png Beatrice, 1.png Beatrice, 2.png DrugstoreHerd.png Beatrice, 3.png Pharmacy Walkers.jpg WDG Ep. 3 Lee Winchester.png LRA Lee Charlotte.png Beatrice, 4.png BeatriceBetterDeath.png Beatrice, 5.png Walkingdead101_2012-09-01_12-46-40-95_large.jpg LRA Drugstore Scavenging.png Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 7.jpg WDG Lee Door Crush.png Kenny Gun Lee.jpg Walker biting Gun.jpg WDG Pilot stabbed.png LRA Through the Wall.png LRA Motel Wall.png LRA Return Trip.png WDG Lee suspicious.png LRA Stickers.png Travelier Motel 6.jpg LRA Lilly Greeting.png WDG Ben on watch.png LRA Taking Sides.png Carcarley.png LRA Ben Callout.png LRA Stay or Go.png WDG Lilly angry.png WDG LRA group by RV.png LRA Doug Lee Motel.png Carley333.png Travelier Motel 7.jpg Travelier Motel 8.jpg WDG_L&L.png LRA Follow Up.png LRA Detective Duck.png Tumblr m9yr5iQaLX1qggic3o3 500.jpg CarleeEp3.png CARLEE.png Clementine Episodio 3.jpg Clem Leaf Rubbing.png WDG LRA Kenny angry at Kat.png WDG Kat truth.png Walking dead ben1.png LRA Doug Lee Fence.png LRA Doug Fence Wide.png WDG LRA Clue 1.png LRA Doug Flashlight.png WDG LRA Clue 2.png WDG L & D.png LRA Duck Chalk.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-01 14-02-38-57.jpg WDG High Five.png WDG LRA Clue 3.png WDG LRA Clue 4.png LRA Lunch Bag.png LRA Sneaky Bandits.png LRA Lilly Flanking.png WDG_Hostage_Situation.png Save-Lots Bandits Hostages.png LRA Bandits.png LRA Bandit 1 Death.png WDG Lilly BARS.png LRA Scatter.png CarleyShootsLinda.png LRA Doug Shoots Linda.png LRA Lee Shoots Gary.png BanditAttack.png WDG Bandit Winchester.png Walking dead-ep.3-1.png Carley runnin'.png Carley runnin'2.png Carley runnin'3.png Carley insiderv.png Ccc3.jpg Bandit 3 far.JPG Bandit 3.JPG Bandit 3 death.JPG Lee003 Celementine002.jpg WDG LRA Kat and Duck attacked.png Carley insiderv2.png Carley insiderv3.png Carley insiderv4.png Carleyhelping.png Carleyhelping2.png Carleyhelping3.png Carleyback.png Carleyback2.png Carleyback3.png LRA Repairs.png Lilly High Ground.png WDG Battle.png LRA RV Accusations.png WDG Interrogation.png Kenny Ep.03.jpg LRA Doug RV Wide.png Walking dead-ep.3-5.png Ben RV Argument.png Lilly Angry Glare.png WDG LRA Side of the road.png WDG LRA Carley group.png WDG LRA Ben Guilty.png Clem RV Roadside.png Lilly Pre-Losing It.png LRA Doug Roadside.png WDG LRA Draw.png CarleyDeathEp3.png Carley shot.png Zmnz.png LRA Killer Intent.png LRA Doug Sacrifice.png LRA Doug Shot.png LillyAfterShooting.png Lilly after killing Doug.jpg WDG LRA Lee grab.png WDG Awards Lilly Choice.png WDG LRA Dropped it.png RVscene.png LRA Doug Body.png Ben RV Aftermath.png Kenny RV Aftermath.png WDG LRA BLL.png LRA A Regretable Turn of Events.png Carley's death.png LRA RV Road.png LillyLeftBehind.png WDG LRA Left Behind.png Ben Lilly Hostage.png Duck Bite.png LRA Hard to Explain.png Clem Lee RV.png Clem Zombie.png Walking_dead episode3 rv.jpg Kenny Driving RV.png Before the Nightmare.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 06-22-57-46.jpg VG Train 15.png VG Train 16.png LRA Rail Block.png Kat Duck Out of RV.png VG Train 17.png Kat and Sick Duck.png VG Train 18.png Train 2.jpg LRA Living Quarters.png Train 3.jpg LRA Kenny Clipboard.png VG Train 11.png LRA This Is A Nice Wrench.png Walkingdead101_2012-09-01_13-39-05-24.jpg VG Train 13.png Train Engineer 2.jpg VG Train 12.png VG Train 14.png LRA Brakes.png VG Train 7.png Train Works Kenny Surprised.png Train Works Kenny Happy.png VG Train 8.png VG Train 9.png LRA Emergency Animal Crackers Plan.png LRA Car Bash.png Lilly Tied Up.png LillyTakingOff.png Lilly left behind 2.jpg LRA Engine Instructions.png Train 4.jpg LRA Enjoy It While You Can.png VG Train1.png LRA Hobro.png Charles.E3.2.png Charles.E3.3.png Charles.E3.4.png LRA No Worse For Wear.png Charles.E3.5.png Charles.E3.6.png Ben Candy.png LRA Log Tunes.png Kenny Angry Clem.png LRA Sicker.png VG Train 10.png Train.jpg VG Train2.png Clem Boxcar.png Katjaa Duck Boxcar.png VG Train3.png LRA Depressed Boxcar.png LRA 3 And 3.png LRA Coughing Up Blood.png Katjaa Stop The Train.png LRA Train Stopping Time.png LRA Dat Shoulder Touch.png LRA Bloody Rag.png LRA Duckpocalypse 1.png LRA Duckpocalypse 2.png LRA Duckpocalypse 3.png LRA Duckpocalypse 4.png LRA Duckpocalypse 5.png LRA Shouldn't Talk Like That.png LRA Wanna Piece of Me.png LRA Backing Off.png LRA Nonviolent.png LRA Talked Down.png LRA Accepting It.png LRA Be A Man.png LRA Picking A Fight.png LRA Fighting Kenny 1.png LRA Fighting Kenny 2.png LRA Fighting Kenny 3.png LRA Fighting Kenny 4.png LRA Fighting Kenny 5.png LRA Beat Kenny 1.png LRA Beat Kenny 2.png LRA Beat Kenny 3.png LRA Beat Kenny Gentle 1.png LRA Beat Kenny Gentle 2.png LRA Beat Kenny 4.png LRA Losing to Kenny 1.png LRA Losing to Kenny 2.png LRA Losing to Kenny 3.png LRA Losing to Kenny 4.png LRA Losing to Kenny 5.png LRA Losing to Kenny 6.png LRA Losing to Kenny 7.png LRA Losing to Kenny 8.png LRA Losing to Kenny 9.png LRA I Don't Know What to Do.png LRA Losing to Kenny 10.png LRA Losing to Kenny 11.png VG Train4.png Kenny Denial Argument.png Duck Time.png Ben and new Character.jpg Kat Carrying Duck.png Lee Ben Kenny Train Stop.png Kenny Super Sad.png Kenny Lee Long Walk.png Kenny Lee Clearing.png WDG Awards Duck & Katjaa's Death.png KatjaaSuicide.png Almost Zombie Duck.png Kenny Katjaa Goodbye.png Katjaa Death.png Kenny Lee At A Loss.png Duckdeath.png Duck Kenny Gun.png Duck Kenny Gun 2.png Lee_Kenny_duck.jpg Kenny Shoots Duck.png Kenny Broken.png Clearing Aftermath.png VG Train5.png Chuck Telling It How It Is.png Train 6.jpg LRA Kenny PTS.png LRA Depressed Ben.png Leeclem.png LRA Sights.png The-Walking-Dead-Clementine.png LRA Target Practice.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-00-17-46.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-01-19-99.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-03-37-13.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-04-15-68.jpg LRA Drinking Time.png Ben Truth.png LRA Savannah Plans.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-10-15-22.jpg LRA Pump Yer Brakes.png VG Train6.png Kenny Through Window.png Highway Overpass 2.jpg Captura.png LRA More Roadblocks.png Kenny Freak Out.png VG Overpass 12.png LRA That's Fucking Stupid Ben.png LRA Chuck Fortitude.png Chuck Talk.png Kenny-Charles Standoff.png LRA New People.png Group from Overpass.png Kenny Hold Up.png Kenny Ruthless.png Christa and Omid's Intro.png O and C.1.png O and C.2.png O and C.3.png O.1.png O.2.png Christa_and_Omid_episdio_3.jpg C.1.png C.2.png LRA Kenny's Story.png VG Overpass 8.png Highway Overpass 4.jpg VG Overpass 9.png Highway Overpass 5.jpg LRA Introductions.png Ben Chuck Kenny NBOW.png Omid_PL.jpg VG Train 19.png Chuck Jamin'.png LRA Let Me Tell You a Tale.png LRA Punch Your Own Ticket.png Tumblr mcluz4k2X71rf9hzpo1 500.png LRA Your Neck is Messed.png LRA Hand Raise.png Train Buddies.png LRA Consideration.png LRA Don't TOUCH Anything.png LRA Jackass.png LRA Not The Cat.png Lee Overpass1.png LRA Team Building.png Lee Overpass 2.png VG Overpass 6.png LRA Ding-Dong Ditch.png 2012-11-25 00077.jpg LRA Lockpicking Simplified.png LRA Gee, I Wonder What'll Happen.png LRA Prison Time.png LRA Behind You.png LRA Gun Drawn.png LRA Flanked.png LRA And There Goes His Jaw.png LRA Unsteady Hands.png Clementine Gun.jpg LRA Shh, It's A Secret Walker.png LRA Lee Shock Face.png LRA Guardian.png LRA Unexpected Setbacks.png LRA Uneven Odds.png LRA Walking Out.png VG Overpass 7.png LRA Look! A Liability.png LRA I Fit This In My Pocket.png LRA My Precious Eyebrows.png LRA It's a Blowtorch.png LRA Blind Cutting.png Omid Saves Lee.png VG Overpass 1.png LRA I Demand You Take This.png LRA Get That Outta My Face.png VG Overpass 2.png LRA What Could That Possibly Be.png LRA Ben Lookout.png The-Walking-Dead-Episode-3-Long-Road-Ahead-Story-Trailer_15.jpg VG Overpass 3.png Ben spots horde.png LRA Scrambling.png Omid Cut.png Omid_Episodio_3.jpg LRA Sparta.png LRA FIRE.png LRA Call The Hotline.png LRA We'll Go With Your Lady.png LRA Bad Angle.png LRA Graceful Running.png WalkingDead103_test_11.jpg LRA Omid Is Too Happy Here.png LRA Saving Bromid.png Christa_Omid_lee.png VG Overpass 4.png LRA Caring Clem.png VG Overpass 5.png VGSavannah 1.png LRA Conductor Lee.png Kenny's Family Drawing.png Lee_Kenny_Walkie.jpg LRA Mysterious Voice.png Category:Episode Gallery Category:Video Game Galleries Category:Season 1 (Video Game)